


Mentiras

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!, Phantasy Star (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marooned, Other, PSO (Series)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: No pongas esa cara, esto no es un adiós.Volveré pronto, esta misión es pan comido.Él lo prometió así, pero había un detalle...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Undisclosed





	Mentiras

Los cielos oscurecieron sin previo aviso. En su mente confundida, no estaba seguro del por qué.

_¿Ya llegó la noche?_

_No debería. Aún no._

Respiró laboriosamente mientras sostenía su lado izquierdo. Un dolor apagado se hacía notar, pero Keiji lo ignoraba. No quería pensar en ello, no lo haría.

_Tengo que llegar antes de que despegue..._

El crujido de las hojas, ese maldito e interminable verdor. Por primera vez en su vida, lo odió, odiaba todas las señales de vida a su alrededor, irguiéndose entre él y la noche estrellada.

_Pero... ¿por qué?_

Unos pasos al frente y al fin era libre. Esa memorable colina, siempre mostrando la entereza del manto galáctico.

_¿Por qué no puedo verlas...? Las estrellas..._

Keiji se detuvo abruptamente cuando un ataque de tos lo retuvo en su sitio. El sabor de la sangre llenaba su boca, y la calidez de sus lágrimas caía al pasto bajo él. Pero no serían suficientes para evitar que alcanzara su meta.

Con la fuerza desvaneciéndose de sus extremidades, continuó hasta llegar a la cima de esa hermosa colina.

_Todo...esta negro. ¿Acaso ya estoy...?_

Un chirriante ruido perforó la quietud, la naturaleza despertó de su necesitado descanso, como si el cielo se partiera en pedazos. Probablemente lo hacía.

_Ah. Es por eso... que no podía verlo._

La última nave abandonaba Ragol. Para esa gente, no había nada que las mantuviera en ese planeta moribundo.

Después de todas sus batallas.

Después de todas sus pérdidas y el dolor.

Era lo mejor. Empezar de cero, era lo mejor que podrían hacer. Seguir con sus vidas.

_Aun sin él. O porque estoy sin él... no importa que me dejen atrás..._

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Sí. Esto es lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio. ¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¿Por qué esperar hasta perderlo todo?_

Keiji soltó su herida para sostener su lanza con ambas manos. Con su fuerza de vida restante, dio una última estocada a la suave tierra bajo sus pies. Quien sabe cuánto permanecería de pie, su fiel compañera.

—Prometo que mi sacrificio no será en vano. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, de algún modo. Te prometo que encontrarás la felicidad, así que por favor... no me extrañes.

No recuerdes mi nombre.

No desfallezcas.

Su voz se quebró, mientras sus abundantes lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre, creando un espejismo de colores junto con los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol y la energía de fotones de su lanza.

_Nunca... regreses._

_No quiero que me veas quebrar._

La nave dejó la atmósfera del planeta. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Y, con ese destello señalando un último adiós, Keiji gritó.

Gritó para despedir sus frustraciones. Su tristeza. Sus arrepentimientos. Pero más que nada...

Gritó para olvidar.

_Esto no es un adiós, no pongas esa cara._

Keiji lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Volveré pronto, esta misión es pan comido._

Pero había un detalle...

_Prometo que nos volveremos a ver._

… Nunca había cumplido sus promesas.


End file.
